The Brother's Adventures
by Kitsune-the-fox
Summary: <html><head></head>ne histoire des frères Elric, dans toute sa splendeur et toute sa... médiévaléité ? Retour sur les planches de jeu, je tourne les personnages d'Hiromu Arakawa dans le monde du jeu de rôle ! Bienvenue dans mes délires !</html>
1. AvantPropos

Me revoilà ! Enfin !

Je n'oublie personne, et encore moins mes autres fics en parution ! N'ayez crainte pour ceux qui lisent _VK_ et _Dans le sang et le métal_, ils sont toujours en rédaction, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à envoyer les chapitres.

Bon, venons-en au vif du sujet : _Brother's Adventures__. _

Oui, c'est une fiction sur le fandom FMA. Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin, les principaux. Je pourrais même dire que l'histoire entière ne m'appartient pas, mais ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Je m'explique :

Cette fic est basée sur le scénario d'un jeu de rôle. Tout le monde connaît Donjon & Dragons, non ? Même genre. Je suis le scénario du jeu avec les personnages de FMA, pour mon grand plaisir, et je suis assez fière de pouvoir mettre un rating K+, malgré le langage assez… poussé de notre Edo national. Alors, en ressortant mes livres en prévoyant avec mes amis d'y jouer et en les étudiant de plus près, j'ai pensé à écrire une fiction par rapport au jeu. Comme les Lance-Dragons. Si personne ne connaît les Lances-Dragons, ce n'est pas grave. Petite note en passant, pour les fans de fantasy, je les conseille, malgré la redondance et le nombre de tomes.

Je précise ici, que rien dans cette histoire n'a de référence avec l'histoire original de FMA, sinon les personnages. Aucun spoils. Les personnages eux-mêmes peuvent être OOC, même si je m'emploie à garder le caractère de chacun. N'espérez pas une parution régulière avant l'été, ce ne sera pas possible. C'est la fin de session, au Cégep (oui, je suis québécoise !) et j'ai des examens à préparer, alors prenez votre mal en patience.

Bref, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mes délires fantasy, et place à la lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers :<strong> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La base de l'histoire non plus.

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Aucun

Contient un langage parfois cru, des scènes d'actions détaillées et du plaisir.


	2. Part One : The Hunters

**Part One : The Hunters**

Après ce qu'ils leur avaient semblés des mois de voyage incessants et monotones sur des routes poussiéreuses et des terres inhospitalières, le vieux voilier des frères Elric accosta au quai de Central. Par l'allure de la coque et les nombreuses déchirures – pour la plupart recousues – on pouvait deviner que le bateau avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Le cadet de la famille, Alphonse Elric, sauta sur le pont et attacha le voilier au quai, tandis que son frère aîné débarquait à son tour, transi et trempé, ainsi que de très mauvaise humeur. Si le cadet était plus grand que son aîné et semblait beaucoup plus calme, Edward Elric était tout à fait le contraire. Moyennement grand, pour ne pas dire petit, il était plutôt hargneux et asocial.

- Oh, les jeunes, où vous vous croyez comme ça ? cria une voix.

Al leva la tête. Sur le quai s'avançait le douanier. Là commençaient les ennuis.

- Vos noms ?

- Alph… commença le jeune Elric avant d'être interrompu par un grognement sonore et le bruit d'eau tombant sur les planches du quai.

- À peine arrivé à Central qu'on nous cherche les emmerdes. Quand je retrouverai ce chasseur ou chevalier truc machin chose, il va voir comme de quel bois je me chauffe, c'est à cause de ce type si je suis ici, encore une fois…

Edward tordait sa tunique rouge pour en enlever le surplus d'eau qui avait eu tendance à s'accumuler tout au long de leur traversée en mer, au grand malheur du jeune homme. Ayant terminé sa besogne, il leva les yeux vers le douanier qui attendait toujours les noms, le visage légèrement rouge d'impatience.

- Allez-vous faire foutre. J'ai payé treize putains de pièces d'or pour un abonnement à ce stupide quai, c'est pas pour que vous arriviez avec vot' gueule de lettré pour m'en soutirer d'autres.

Al soupira discrètement comme le visage du douanier virait au pourpre.

- Co…Comment osez-vous… s'insurgea le douanier.

Edward ajusta sa tunique dans un mouvement parfaitement indifférent à la rage du bonhomme.

- Écoutez-moi bien, le bigleux. Je suis Edward Elric, et lui, c'est Alphonse Elric. Pigé ?

De pourpre, l'homme vira au blanc laiteux.

- Pi…pi…pigé… bégaya le douanier soudain tout tremblant.

- Bien ! s'exclama Ed avec un sourire. Allez, Al, tu viens, je crève la dalle !

Il pivota sur ses talons et remonta le quai. Alphonse courut pour le rattraper après un dernier coup d'œil navré au douanier près de tourner de l'œil. Après tout, faut dire qu'ils avaient une sacrée réputation, à Central…

- Dis, Ed, tu n'aurais pas plus être plus… délicat avec le douanier ? s'enquit Al en marchant à ses côtés.

- Ce sont tous des minables, Al. Ils chercheront qu'à te plumer, jusqu'à la dernière pièce, si tu les laisses faire. Faut pas s'fier à ces types.

Al allait protester, puis renonça. Après tout, ils avaient économisé pour une éventuelle auberge, s'ils ne se faisaient pas mettre à la porte par la grossièreté de son aîné…

Les deux frères remontèrent la colline qui menait aux quais et pénétrèrent par les grandes portes de la cité de Central, la plus grande ville du pays. Des bâtiments miteux, une foule énorme, des rues crasseuses… Oui, c'était la plus grande ville du pays. Tandis que les deux frères cherchaient des yeux une auberge convenable – c'est-à-dire possiblement pas de vermine dans les paillasses – un petit homme s'arrêta devant eux. Par petit, il devait mesurer près d'un mètre trente, ce qui était vraiment petit. La barbe grisonnante et crasseuse, les doigts boudinés et des chicots noircis au lieu des dents dans la bouche. Pas de doute possible, il s'agissait d'un nain. Et par l'allure qu'il avait, c'était probablement un petit filou cherchant à rouler les deux frères.

- S'riez pas à la r'cherche d'une auberge ? demanda le nain d'une voix nasillarde.

Edward baissa les yeux vers l'être.

- Pas besoin ton aide, le nain.

Le nain en question haussa les épaules, habitué au mépris des passants.

- D'mage.

Edward se remit en mouvement, suivit d'Al, sous les yeux du nain, vers une bicoque un peu sale, mais qui paraissait en bon état. Al sourit. Il connaissait l'endroit. C'était l'habituelle auberge dans laquelle ils s'arrêtaient à leur passage en ville. Si l'endroit semblait un peu miteux, la nourriture y était nettement meilleure et l'aubergiste était particulièrement sympathique.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse, et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au comptoir, où Edward s'accouda.

- Hey, pépère, amène-nous une bière ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha des voix.

Un juron sonore suivit d'un fracas dans les cuisines retentirent, juste assez fort malgré le bruit pour qu'Edward l'entende et le fasse sourire largement. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme moyen aux cheveux blond cendrés, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, fasse son apparition derrière le comptoir.

- Quel est le malotru qui vient de m'appeler «pépère» ?

Et son regard tomba sur le couple de jeunes hommes blonds aux yeux dorés dans le coin gauche, et sa colère tomba d'un seul coup, suivit d'un éclat de rire sonore.

- J'aurais dû le savoir ! Hey, Boss ! Hey Alphonse !

- Bonsoir, Havoc, répondit Alphonse.

- Yo ! fit Edward, sans se départir de son sourire.

Jean Havoc, tavernier de l'auberge _L'œil du Faucon, _était un homme affable et généreux, qui prenait un grand plaisir à héberger les deux frères, malgré la terrible réputation de ceux-ci. Il avait nommé son auberge selon une femme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Il se plaisait à décrire aux deux jeunes hommes à chacune de leur visite comment cette archère avait conquis son cœur.

- Alors, les garçons, vous êtes de passage pour combien de temps, cette fois ? s'enquit gentiment Havoc.

- Le moins longtemps possible, Havoc, le moins longtemps possible, assura Edward.

- Mon frère est à la recherche de quelqu'un, ici, à Central, ajouta Al.

- Ah ? fit Jean, en tirant sur sa cigarette. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cet homme, pour que tu le cherches ?

Edward grogna longuement en lui jetant un regard noir, qui suffit à faire comprendre à Havoc de ne pas pousser plus loin. Si l'Elric était de mauvaise humeur, mieux valait pour sa santé de le laisser tranquille. Havoc se tourna plutôt vers son frère cadet, plus sociable et plus à même de lui donner des réponses.

- Alors ?

Alphonse sourit timidement, en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

- On cherche un certain Sir Mustang, déclara-t-il.

Havoc pencha la tête, songeur. Soudainement, il se mit à gueuler, forçant Alphonse à se boucher les oreilles, tandis que la main de l'aîné volait à sa hanche.

- Vous voulez rire de moi, les gars ? s'exclama le tavernier.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un bâtard de plus sur terre, pas la peine d'en faire un drame.

Havoc lui jeta un regard ahuri.

- Vous vous rendez compte de qui vous recherchez ?

- Un chevalier ? tenta Al.

Jean éclata de rire et s'accouda plus avant sur le comptoir de bois.

- Ce n'est pas seulement un chevalier. C'est l'un des champions de notre reine adorée.

- Ah ? fit Edward, pas du tout intéressé.

Havoc soupira longuement.

- Vous êtes toujours en vadrouille, et pourtant, je serais prêt à parier que vous ne connaissez pas la moitié des gens importants à Amestris, lâcha-t-il.

- Désolé… Nous n'étions pas vraiment à Amestris, ces derniers mois, s'excusa Alphonse.

- Alors, parles-nous un peu de Mustang, décréta Edward, une lueur flamboyant dans ses yeux.

- Sir Roy Mustang est entré au service du roi il y a dix ans. C'était l'un des plus jeunes chevaliers à y être anobli, d'ailleurs. Après deux ans de service auprès des frontières amestriennes pour le roi, Sir Mustang est entré au service de la reine et est devenu son Premier Chevalier. Il est fameux partout dans le pays pour ses talents de bretteur, mais surtout pour sa tendance à manipuler la magie élémentaire du feu.

- Ah, c'est ce type dont tout le monde appelle la Flamme d'Amestris ? dit Ed.

- C'est ça.

Alphonse se tourna vers son frère, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Dis, Edo, tu n'as rien fait d'illicite pour t'attirer ce chevalier, hein ? le pressa-t-il.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et secoua négativement la tête.

- Je te jure, Al, que je n'ai pas contrarié sa Majesté la reine !

Soulagé, Al se tourna à nouveau vers le tavernier.

- Havoc, tu as bien une chambre de libre, non ?

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de Jean.

- Bien sûr ! J'ai toujours une chambre pour les frères Elric ! Je vous apporte tout de suite un repas chaud et je veux absolument que vous me racontiez vos dernières aventures !

- Et n'oublie pas ma bière ! cria Edward, tandis que Havoc s'éloignait vers les cuisines à grands pas, laissant les deux garçons accoudés au comptoir au milieu d'une foule bruyante.

Alphonse scruta ladite foule, tandis que son frère gardait une main à sa hanche, tout près d'un renflement dénotant la présence d'une arme. Le cadet savait son frère tendu parmi une foule.

- Dis Ed, tu en penses quoi, de ce Sir Mustang ?

L'aîné tourna un regard ennuyé vers son cadet.

- Je crois que ce n'est qu'un type imbu de sa personne. Champion de Dante ou non, ça ne fait pas de différence à mes yeux, répondit Edward.

- Ça me rappelle que… Havoc n'avait pas parlé que la femme de qui il tire le nom de son auberge voyageait aux côtés d'un noble chevalier ?

- La femme Hawkeye ? L'archère invaincue ? Il y a une chance sur un million que ce soit justement ce bâtard avec qui elle voyage. Ne te fie pas trop sur les commérages de Havoc.

Alphonse hocha la tête.

- Ne te fie à personne, sauf à toi-même, c'est ça ?

Edward sourit.

- Et moi, bien sûr.

Le reste de la nuit de leur arrivée à Central se passa sans anicroches. Edward eut droit à un véritable festin pour emplir son estomac sans fin, et Alphonse régala Jean de leurs aventures à l'extérieur du pays. La lune amorçait sa descente lorsque les deux frères décidèrent d'enfin aller se coucher. Alphonse prit le lit, sur l'insistance d'Edward, tandis que celui-ci étendait des couvertures sur le sol, près de la porte et de la fenêtre d'où, Al s'en doutait, il monterait la garde.

Beaucoup plus tard, cette nuit-là, Edward ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le corps tendu à l'extrême, l'oreille à l'affût du moindre son. Quelque chose l'avait tiré de son sommeil, et Edward n'était pas prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait d'un gentil. Sa main glissa sous son oreiller d'infortune, composé de son sac de voyage et d'une couverture élimée, et sortit un petit couteau d'argent. Une ombre à la fenêtre attira son attention.

Un visage. Le visage le plus laid qu'il ait jamais vu jusqu'à présent, et Dieu seul sait combien il en avait vu, des êtres repoussants. Avant même que le jeune homme ait pu le détailler plus avant, le visage disparut. Edward sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la fenêtre en hurlant :

-Al !

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre ! Cela m'a prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à terminer, mais j'aime bien comment se déroule l'action... Enfin, R&amp;R ! ^^<p> 


End file.
